


Pups Save Megan again.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A burglar breaks into my house and I hide in my closet. The bedroom door is locked and the desk is blocking it.





	Pups Save Megan again.

It's 12:30 am on Friday July the 10th 2026.  
It's been four days since I had my emergency appendectomy at the Adventure Bay hospital after being saved by the PAW Patrol and I'm feeling a whole lot better.  
Bella my German Rottweiler has a pink cast on her broken right front leg from Katie my new vet and she isn't a very happy camper because she's so far away from her owner.  
Dahlia is asleep at the Lookout and she's waiting for her time to shine.  
Tigger,Rocky,Adrian,Opie,Matthew and Sophie my six pets are fast asleep in my bedroom in their pet beds.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 12:35 am.  
I heard a really loud crash come from downstairs in my kitchen and I woke up in my bed.  
I grabbed my wireless phone from the nightstand and I raced into my closet with the six pets.  
I locked my door and I called my friend Ryder.  
Meanwhile over at the Lookout.  
Ryder heard his phone ring and he woke up.  
Ryder:"Hello Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm being robbed Ryder!" "Please help me!"  
I said quietly.  
Ryder:"We're coming to help you out Megan." "Please stay calm." "Don't say another word."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm in the bedroom closet with my pets Ryder."  
I said quietly.  
Ryder:"That's a really good place to hide Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Ryder I blocked the bedroom door with my desk."  
I said quietly.  
Ryder hung up on me and he called his eleven pups up.  
Chase:"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!"  
He said.  
Ryder:"Megan just called us." "She thinks that a burglar is in her house."  
He said.  
Marshall:"We're doing another ultimate police rescue."  
He said.  
Ryder:"That's right." "We're going to save Megan again."  
He said.  
Ryder and the pups got into their vehicles.  
Meanwhile over at my house.  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I kept the pets quiet.  
Burglar #One:"There's two bedrooms up here." "Let's look in both."  
He said.  
Burglar #Two:"Yeah." "Let's do it."  
He said.  
I heard a scratching sound at the door and I unlocked it.  
I saw a raccoon on my floor and I knew that it was Maynard my neighbor's pet.  
Me:"Maynard can you scare the burglars away for me?"  
I asked quietly.  
Maynard nodded his head yes and he smiled.  
Me:"Go out the window and go into the kitchen." "Make a crashing sound and then I can escape."  
I said quietly.  
Maynard went out the window and he went into the kitchen to scare both burglars.  
Maynard grabbed a dog dish and he banged it loudly on the wall.  
The burglars went downstairs and they saw Maynard.  
Ryder and the pups arrived.  
They arrested both burglars for breaking into my house to hurt me and they got both into a jail over at Foggy Bottom.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
